League of Legends - Part One
by ThatROFLGuy
Summary: Something I've started recently, I tend to get bored...


Lux stood anxiously in lane. She was alone, her team-mates went off to top lane and bottom lane. She was worried, despite the fact people considered her to be 'OP', no-one knows the damage Ziggs can unleash. With one simple satchel charge he could escape or kill someone or, devastatingly, both. This was it, the minions had spawned and were trooping towards lane. Nervously, Lux checked her other team-mates. 'Top-lane, Garen and Wukong - Going to dominate. Bot-lane, Varus and Thresh.' Lux murmured underneath her breath as the first minions walked past the turret. There he was, Ziggs himself, revealing from the 'Fog of War'...

'First Blood', the announcer called confidently. 'Hmm, bot lane has got a kill on the opposing Thresh. This might help with roaming, but for some reason this Ziggs is playing very carefully...' Lux thought to herself while anxiously, yet confidently farming. She was beating Ziggs by a bunch, 19 - 29. This was it, Lux leveled up. Time for the all-in.

The stun came and hit successfully dealing a substantial amount of damage - next, the slow then an explosion. Ziggs ran along the crusted dirt floor, making a last attempt to escape. Crinch, crunch, clash. Repeating fast as Ziggs' metal boots were hitting the floor. Unfortunately, he had made it to his turret was made of stone, it seemed like it was there for years. The stone was cracked and moss was growing on it. It's purple eyes staring into your soul, hypnotic, making you look in amazement. However, Lux was determined, 'Looks like I'm doing a level two dive, that thing may shoot me until I'm dead, but Ziggs will die. Woosh, magic comes out of the staff followed by an announcement, 'Lux has slain an enemy.' Delighted with her work, Lux ran to the nearest bush and hid, using some magic, she teleported back to base. This usually took about 5 seconds.

Her base was small but nice. On the left there was always some creepy guys who sold her stuff. The floor appeared to have ancient patterns on it, from the cracks in the stone. Since Lux was on blue team, those patterns glowed blue. 20 seconds later, Lux was already running back into lane, with: two wards, 5 healing potions and lastly, a 'Rabadon's Deathcap'. This last item was essential for damage. Lux read it one last time: +120 Ability Power. Passive: +30 Ability Power. As you may have probably guessed, Lux is a mage, therefore, meaning she did magic damage.

Lux eventually caught up to her minions which were fighting the opposing ones by the river. Since Lux had 2 wards, she placed them on either side of the river, so if there was a surprise attack, she would know all about it. Ziggs was back, and he wanted revenge! He threw a satchel charge damaging and blowing Lux into him. Then, he slowed her down. Luckily, Lux dodged the slow and started running. From the wards she had earlier placed she saw the enemy top laners running down to get her. She made it to the safety of her turret, but Ziggs wanted it. He ran into the turret, but Lux landed a brilliant stun, stopping Ziggs, in his paths, underneath the agonizing turret. Poosh, Posh, Push, the turret shot him, slowly draining his health. Ziggs only had about 50-60 health left. 'Looks like the tables have turned, doesn't it Ziggs!?' Lux called over confidently. She landed another stun. The announcer called again. Lux secured the kill, popped the five health potions she had bought earlier and continued to farm.

Once level 6, Lux put a level into her ultimate- a hard-hitting ability which dealt tonnes of damage, but had a long cooldown. 'Wait, the top-laners, where have they gone off to? They are still not in top lane… Hmm, the bot-laners aren't there either.' Lux said to herself curiously. 'Thresh, put a ward near Dragon, please.' Lux asked seriously, but kindly through her mic to Thresh. Once warded, Lux saw the opposition killing the Dragon. To creature had 100 health left, and Garen was low on health. The confident girl used her ultimate, successfully killing and stealing the dragon. Luckily enough, she managed to pick off Garen too, making an opportunity for her and Varus to go and fight….


End file.
